


7

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [7]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, borderline bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	7

Children were driven back to their houses late in the evening, so the whole house was quiet when Ankh thought about going down for some icy snack. Hina wasn't at home either that's why he was counting on getting a few more popsicles than usual. However when he reached the kitchen, he saw Eiji half a sleeping, with tired face laying on the table.  
\- Ah... you got down here at last... - the man smiled – I never knew kids could be this lively and... fast...  
\- You should just lock them up in an empty room. - bird Greeed opened the fridge and took out his treat.  
\- No way. And you should really help us next time!  
\- Don't count on it. - yes, frozen snack was the thing he needed.  
\- Well they like you.  
\- Because they don't know any better.  
\- Ah so they really visited you. – said Eiji with his rare smug face.  
Damn that man. Ankh glared at him and stayed silent.  
\- How do you know that? - he asked at last. His curiosity was stronger than slight embarrassment.  
\- Taka told me he saw a majestic birdman at the attic, and Lena almost killed him with her stare, so I thought he might be talking about you – he had to try really hard not to laugh seeing Ankh’s confusion.  
\- “Majestic birdman”?! What’s that supposed to mean?! - Ankh ate his treat so he could cross his arms and look away now.  
\- You live in the attic and you have a bed high above the ground and you call it a 'nest'. Wait till he sees your wings.  
\- Or maybe he won’t. Why should I even care about this kid?  
\- And why not? He likes talking about birds, you didn't scare him and he thinks of you highly. No one says you have to be his friend but just respect that he will be here from time to time. Besides the two of you have much in common.  
\- Whatever! I promised I won’t hurt them so there, I haven’t. And Hina promised me a premium treat, I hope she remembers it.  
\- Ok, ok I won’t push any more – Eiji sighed – but maybe you'll at least try some food she left for us? It’s not frozen, watery sugar but it tastes even better than that!  
Ankh couldn't glare at the other man any more.  
**********************  
It was the middle of the night when his head was close to exploding from all the Medal noise. It was scratchy, metallic, and that maniacal laughter afterwards... Ankh sat straight up and held his head in his hands. He had to make a lot of noise as he soon heard:  
\- Ankh are you all right? - Eiji got up from the mattress on the floor. Surprisingly it was Bird Greeed’s idea, he said that they both need to recover quickly and a bare wooden floor wouldn't help so he 'didn't' have a choice but let Eiji sleep in his room in something more… bed…ish.  
\- The jingling of Cell Medals is louder than usual. And that laughter...  
\- What laughter?  
\- That new Yummy is different somehow... - Ankh took a breath to calm down a bit more.  
\- We should check it out then! - Eiji stood up  
\- No, wait... It’s too far and it is slowly fading away, we reach it in time. Try contacting Gotou and asking him if he knows anything. - Ankh wanted to give the other man his smartphone but to his surprise Eiji took own device out and tried reaching Birth.  
\- Nothing… no one’s answering... or maybe! - he typed message and waited. The short signal announced a new message’s arrival. - The Yummy has attacked… there are causalities... It was almost an hour ago... - he said almost in whisper.  
\- Damn it! That means won’t be able to hear them when their Cell Medal levels will be low. And they can hide.. - Ankh punched his nest with his fist and groaned because the headache was still there.  
\- People died because of this and I couldn't save them... OOO should help with Yummies, yet...  
Oh no. No... Eiji wasn't in shape, even if they were close to the new enemy, even if they could be there on time… But this dumbass needs to stretch out his hand to everyone.  
\- People die all the time...! - Ankh barked.  
\- But not like this! I should've been there to destroy that Yummy! - he looked at bird Greeed with visible anger.  
\- Why you? There’s another Rider in town. Besides, look at yourself. I'm not even sure you could transform with this weakened body. If you want be the saviour better recover faster.  
\- I… should’ve known… it’s possible someone is messing around, using knowledge about Medals, Greeeds and Yummies.  
Ankh rolled his eyes, but he understood more or less. Eiji was tired both mentally and physically. And now wasn't the best time to be a sarcastic douchebag.  
\- Foundation promised that they will take care of the issue for now. Be angry at them, not at yourself. - he said.  
\- Huh... yes maybe... wait, Ankh are you trying to comfort me? - his eyes went wide  
\- No, I'm just being reasonable. You gave them reports about your journey. Whatever you learnt they now know too and have people to properly interpret it all. It’s also probable they’re at least partially responsible for all this mess.  
\- They also helped me revive you. - Eiji pointed out and bird Greeed made disgusted face.  
\- That's the only reason I won’t go and destroy their little playground for causing more trouble to me. - his headache slowly faded away so he could get more angry and not only annoyed.  
\- Theoretically you don't have to do anything. You're free, Ankh... - Eiji said slowly.  
He knew about it since he fully woke up after coming back, yet hearing it aloud made its impact. Indeed he was free, he could do whatever he pleased. While Yummy and the person behind this scheme could be dangerous to him, it was possible, that sooner or later some crazy hero will defeat them. He had to be honest with himself: he wanted to solve this problem, so that people around here would be safe. What a weird thought...  
\- Such conflicts tie me down to the ground too much. - he said mysteriously – We just have to defeat those enemies so I can taste my popsicles in peace.  
The other man chuckled at this statement. He wasn't as good as Hina with seeing through Ankh’s words but this time it was easy.  
\- What are you laughing about?! Try to get some sleep, because we have to check it out in the morning. - he barked again and tried to lie down more comfortably.   
\- Yes, yes. As you wish mister Majestic Birdman.  
\- Oi, don't call me that!!  
Eiji still felt bad about not having a way to defeat the Yummy before more causalities happen, however he took Ankh’s reasoning to heart. Sometimes he couldn't stretch out his hand enough, sometimes he had to rely on others even if they could fail. Now wasn't the time for beating himself up over what happened and couldn't be changed, he had to look forward: rest up and try to protect people later.  
Ankh waited till he heard peaceful sleep breathing from Eiji and got out on the roof to try and hear more Cell Medals. Nothing. Silence... Wait, it wasn't possible, it was too quiet. The Yummy had to shut of not only own Medals but also the small number of normal ones people had inside. Now just to learn how to point out more precisely where the silence was the strongest. Ugh... It was so hard and Ankh knew he also needed to fully recover to do such a tiring task. With dissatisfied sigh he got back to his nest to try to rest some more. Morning will be very busy.  
**************************************  
It was the first time since his revival, that Ankh could see the city fully. Not that he was interested in the architecture or changes but it was a weirdly refreshing feeling to see all those people running, walking, being busy with their lives, minding their own business. This thought was pushed away when they got to the latest crime scene that was tied with Yummies. Police didn't want to let them near but then a familiar face showed up.  
\- Ah Eiji you're here. And... - newly arrived man looked at Ankh.  
For Bird Greeed it was like looking in the twisted mirror. Shingo Izumi had his face, or to be precise he had detective face. He didn't like it but had to tolerate the situation.  
\- Ankh I'm happy to see you’re well. - Shingo smiled.  
\- Sure you are. - It was beyond bird Greeed understanding why this man would accept him as a person.  
Eiji on the other hand was amused by their interaction. It wasn't that friendly from Ankh’s side, but at the same time it was so much better than when they have met years ago.  
\- We could chat a bit more but there are more pressing matters. - Shingo broke off the staring contest. - As I've messaged you at night Eiji, there have been 3 victims this time. - he took out a small note book to read from – and fortunately there were no other people attacked. It looks like the enemy was more... precise this time.  
\- What do you mean? - Hina asked.  
\- There were no collateral victims and only 1 witness. First attack seems more random now. And we can all guess what the main goal is. However there is a problem with our witness from last night. He is rather stubbornly holding back the information from the police, even if the victim was his friend, or so he claims. That's why maybe the two of you could try talking to him with my assistance.  
\- Ok. Let's go then. We shouldn't waste time, the Yummy might rampage again soon – Eiji was agitated already.  
\- Yes of course. Follow me – the detective closed his notebook and walked towards his car.  
Ankh wasn't pleased he won’t walk or fly, but he decided to be quiet for now and try to concentrate on Cell Medals jingling. He felt it was near, the absolutely silent place from last night. For now however he couldn't do more and it pissed him off too much. That's why he got into the car without verbally complying and waited. Waited for any sign of the force that annoyed him so.


End file.
